La Maldición
by Chronita
Summary: Kid descubre uno de los secretos de la familia de las Shinigamis.. Esta afectara su vida y lo dejara marcado para siempre, O No?


**Hola, Hola ^w^ bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste**

La

**maldición**

_**~Kid POV.~**_

_-Ya a pasado 4 años des de ese accidente, todo los dias me echo la culpa, por que si hubiera llagado antes, o no te hubiera dejado salo estadías a qui ahora mismo. O quizás si no me hubiera enamorado de ti... Sabes aun te amo como lo primera vez!-  
>todo comenzó un a<em>_ño después de matar al Kishin:_

"Ah!... Para que mi padre me necesita, justa mente cuando estaba haciendo el dibujo mas simétrico del mundo" adelante el paso para llagar rápido al Death Roon

Abrí las las puertas y dije:  
>-Buenos dias padre!. Que se le ofrece?-<br>-Hola! Hijo. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte! Yo casi seras un hombre y es importante que la sepas.- me dijo con un tono de voz algo preocupado.  
>-Padre si quieres darme "la Charla" ya se todo. Ya se de donde vienen las bebes y esas cosas.-<br>-Oh! Es verdad? no sabia de eso... Bueno no es de eso que quiero hablarte... es sombre una Maldición que hay en muestra familia.- Que? Maldición? No sabia de esto. Mi pader me indico que me sentara y cerro las puertas... me sentía algo tenso.  
>- Bueno, como empezar?.- por el principio.- Bueno, hace miles de años, con la primera linea de Shinigamis de muestra familia que avia... Uno de tus ancestros solía con una bruja la cual ellos se enamoraron, pero su padre no la permitía. Su padre encero al la joven bruja en un calabozo y obligo a su hijo a casarse.- No entendía nada de la que me estaba diciendo.<br>-Y entonces que paso ve al final o lo importante. Por favor?.-le dije. La verdad era que me estaba desesperando.  
>-La familia de la bruja le tiro un maldicion a esta.- Que? No la podia creer.<br>-Y...y cual es esa maldicion?.- le dije me puse real mente nervioso.  
>-Bueno la maldición dice:" que si una de nosotros se llega a enamorar con locura de alguien...Su ser amado morira después de haber procreado un hijo.. solo uno''.- No la podia creer me que de en schok no la podía creer.<br>- Y...y mi madre... murio de eso?.-  
>-Si... Eso me dolió mucho...e buscado como romper la maldición, pero no e podido.-<br>-Y que paso con la bruja? Murio?  
>- No.. No tuvieron hijos, pero tu ancestro la amaba de verdad... ella murió de soledad.-Oh eso fue lo que paso.- Hijo te dijo esto por que te quiero... y si te casa y te enamoras para que tengas cuidado y no te tome de sorpresa... Bueno yo me arriesgue pero te tengo a ti ya no estoy solo.- me que de sin habla.. pensando y esas cosas que uno piensa cuando le dicen algo asi.- Hey Kid? Hijo? Estas bien?.<br>- Ah.. Etto... si padre estoy bien aunque con fundido.-  
>- Yo me puse de la mismo manera que tu cuando me di cuento... Bueno vuelve a clases que ya es tarde... Oh! Quieres tomarte el resto del dia libre?-<br>-Mmm... Creo que si... Asi me relajo mas.-  
>-Ok!.. Hablare con Stain para que te de el día libre!.<br>Salí del cuarta Sin palabras.. Ya mi plan de declararme al la chica que me gusta se fue a pique, que es eso solo un hijo? Yo quería 8 seria mas simétrico... pero que se le va hacer.. no puedo evitar no tener miedo... escuche una dulce voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.. levante el cara y era ella.. la chica que me gusta. Pero estaba con si arma que me caía pésimo.

-T..te encuentras b..bien Shinigami-Kun?-  
>-Ah!.. Si Gracias por preguntar...- la mire y ella se sonrojo un poco- Ah! Chrona cuantas veces te e dicho que me llames Kid?<br>-Ah! Es que ella es tonta jajaja.-Dijo el insoportable de Ragnarok.  
>-Ah! Gomen.. Shinig... perdón Kid-Kun.- tan tierna ella.<br>-Bueno ya no importa. Y que hacen por aquí?  
>-Ah! Es que Ragnarok le quería dar las gracias a Shinigami-sama que no pudo dárselas por que no la avía visto.. Esta ahí verdad?.<br>-Ah! Si esta!.- por fin el tuvo educación.  
>- te vas ya para tu casa?.- me pregunto Chrona.<br>-Ah! Bueno ... si... no me siento bien.- pero quien no con esa noticia que me dijo mi Padre.  
>-Ah! Verdad? Déjame ver?.- se acerco a mi y me puso cerca de mi cara para medir la temperatura.-Es...Espero.., de..jalo ya.- le dije me puse muy nervioso.<br>-Ah! No estas caliente.. pero estas Rojo...-  
>-Ah!... Verdad?,, jaja..jaja... Bueno yo me hoy... adiós.. hasta luego.- me fui casi corriendo, ella se me que do viendo y solo escuche a ella diciendo me "Adiós" y a Ragnarok diciéndole "Idiota''.<p>

Después de 15 minutos llegue a la Mansión Death subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta... me quite la camisa y me tite en la cama y pensé " Y ahora que hago? Quiero estar contigo pero para siempre... Tendré que renunciar a ti? Solo en pensar en eso me duele el pecho  
>Sin dar me cuenta ya era de noche no, Salí de mi cuarto Liz y Patty estaban preocupadas por mi y obvia mente mi Padre.<br>No tenia sueño ni nada solo me que de pensando, debo admitir que se me salieron las lagrimas... pensaba " Si estoy con ella estaría feliz pero seria egoísta" y después " Si no estoy con ella mi vida seria aunque algo feliz pero tendría un vació en me corazón".  
>Sin darme cuenta me que de dormida<br>y lo ultimo que pensé fue "mañana sera un Nuevo día"

**~Fin del capitulo 1~**


End file.
